


Happy New Year

by BerenaRoseWolfe



Series: Ann Reynolds/Danielle Wolfe [4]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe
Summary: Danielle and Ann spend their first New Year together.
Relationships: Danielle Wolfe/Ann Reynolds
Series: Ann Reynolds/Danielle Wolfe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937359
Kudos: 1





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year to all.

Grabbing the bottle of Peach Schnapps and the bottle of Red wine, I sprinted upstairs to the bedroom. Putting the drinks on the bedside table, I quickly grabbed my new sexy lingerie and went into the en suite bathroom to get changed.

Danielle was putting Amy and baby James to bed, after changing, I went back into the bedroom and climbed into the warm bed. Two minutes later, my gorgeous wife came in and I smiled at her.

"Happy New Year babe."

She smiled at me, "Happy New Year baby."

Tingling I quickly pulled her to me as the blanket slipped from my grip and Danielle grinned at me.

"Someone wants a night of passion?!"

She said as I slipped her hand between my legs and I caressed her soft skin with my touch, I felt the hairs on her arms stand up under my fingers and we kissed passionately. 

"I want you baby." I said as she pushed me down on the bed and I smiled at her.

She laid on top of me and we made love to each other, of course we had a drink to toast goodbye to 2020 and we made love to bring in the New Year.


End file.
